Jou gets a job!
by ShihaiTaka
Summary: Jou wants a candy bar. Unfortunately, he's broke. So, he goes to work...and that's chaos on its own. | Ch. 2 is up, to all that care |
1. Hot Dogs on a Stick!

****

Jou gets a job!

Chapter 1: Hotdogs on a Stick??

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the various restaurants mentioned, or much else, excepting my iMac and my 2003 wolves calendar. Even the fundraiser thing is from my school. Therefore, you cannot sue me. ^^

And everyone! Just pay pretend that they live in the USA for this! Okay? Good! ^^

***

Well, Jounouchi was broke. How did he discover it? His school was hosting a fundraiser for those who were going on the trip over the spring break. What was the fundraiser? Selling candy. One dollar each. And Jou? He was lucky enough to have Yuugi selling candy. Of course, Jou immediately pounced on his best friend and demanded some. Typical Jou! When Jou pulled out his wallet, he discovered something very interesting...there was an entire penny in there! Unfortunately, a penny isn't enough for the candy bar. Jounouchi left that day without a candy bar.

It continued for about a week before it finally hit Jou-he WAS broke, and it wasn't just him. Well, that made him happy to no end! As soon as he got home, he sneaked into his sister's room to grab a few dollars. But...

"Onii-chan, what are you doing in my room?"

"Errh!" Jou spun around guiltily. "Nothing, really..."

"Okay then. Now get out!"

Jou scrambled out of the room, and Shizuka slammed it shut. The boy sighed. Okay, that didn't work, now what? Jou dived for the phone, and dialed the first number that came to mind-Ryou's.

"C'mon, answer already!" After a few rings, Jou slammed down the phone, just as Ryou picked it up, leaving the boy confused. Jou growled, and dialed another number. Anzu's. Who did, in fact, pick it up right away.

"Hello?"

"Anzu! It's me!"

"Great...what is it this time? And I'm not doing your math for you again, Jou!"

"Aw, but--wait, that's not it! Can I borrow some money?"

"Jou, why don't you just get a job and get that money yourself?"

Jou stared in wonder for a moment. "I never thought of that..."

"Do you ever think at all, Jou?"

"Yes. Thank you Anzu!" Jou slammed down the phone. Get a job! How simple! And he knew the perfect place-the mall. More importantly, the mall's food court.

But it wasn't as good of a place for jobs as he thought. McDonald's was fine, and Taco Time didn't need any helpers...

There was one place that actually needed help. And begging at all the others didn't help much, so he just took the job. It turned out they had only two workers out of three for one of the shifts, and they needed help. Jou took the job and went home, happy.

The next day, Jou went into the place about four hours early. He sulked against the wall for a while, then fell asleep to pass the time. Three hours and forty-five minutes later, he woke up, and looked around. He sighed, and sulked around the area for the remaining fifteen minutes. He looked up at the place's name.

"'Hotdogs on a Stick?' What kind of a name is THAT?"

He looked at the uniforms, which were hideously bright yellow, blue and red. The boy shuddered. Being too obsessed over the fact he was getting money, he didn't realize where he was working. Or who he was working with. Or anything, for that matter-he just wanted a candy bar.

Muttering to himself, Jou changed into the bright costume, By the time he returned to the restaurant he found out who else he was working with.

Seto and Otogi.

"That's it!" The blonde screamed. "I'll actually WORK, and wear these nasty uniforms, but there is no way in hell I'm staying in the same place as you two!"

The other boys looked at each other, sweatdropped, then stared back at Jou. Jou glared back then suddenly looked confused.

"Kaiba, what are you doing here? You don't need a second job..."

"I do now."

"Why?"

Seto glared. "It's none of your-" Otogi broke in with a snicker.

"Kaiba's little brother got his hands on his credit cards...and Mokuba bought lotsa stuff...namely a giant 200 feet tall teddy bear stuffed with jewels! So now the billionaire's broke!" Two of the employees dissolved into laughter while Seto wished that looks would kill, because then both would be dead.

"It's not funny."

"Yes it is!" they shouted back. Seto growled in response, then ignored them. So the shift started.

***

Jou sighed, slumping over the counter. It was so boring...Seto, noticing that Jou was falling asleep, started screaming for him to work. Jou glared in return, then looked down at the hot dog he was supposed to be serving. He glanced sideways and smirked. Turning quickly, Jou flung the food at the unknowing Kaiba, with perfect aim. The boy started giggling, though stopped dead when Seto hurled a soda in return. Pretty soon, ketchup, relish, and hot dog buns were sailing through the air between the enemies. Otogi sighed.

"You bakas, what th-" Otogi immediately got a face full of mustard. Growling, he seized a hot dog and flung it at Jou, Jou surprisingly showed enough initiative to duck, and it smacked into the side of someone else's face. The food stopped, and everyone stared for a while. All three gulped, recognizing the pale hair, at least. Otogi cringed, and ducked in an attempt to hide as Bakura stalked over. Jou and Seto looked at each other.

"Dice boy did it!"

Otogi appeared, cursing at them both. Bakura nodded, the dove across the counter, throttling Otogi and screaming profanities in Egyptian. The pother boys backed away, and Ryou, who was nearby, smacked his head. After a while, security ran up, pried Bakura off Otogi, and kicked all four boys out for 'causing disturbances within the peaceful air of the mall,' or some weird crap like that. Anzu and Mai, who were going to go inside, stared at the pile of people and food. Both sighed, and Anzu prodded Jou experimentally.

"Tried your luck?"

Jou glared. "'Get a job!' you said. ' Make money!' you said! Well it didn't work!"

"That's because you were busy disturbing the peaceful air of the mall!'" The girls rolled their eyes and walked around the heap. The said heap growled, thrashed for a moment, then parted, glowering at each other.

As he went home, a thought struck Jou. He still didn't have enough money for a candy bar. Jou kicked the curb out of spite, then started to hop on one foot the rest of the way home. Damn, that hurt!

Shizuka looked up as her older brother hopped inside, cursing Seto, Otogi, hot dogs, food, candy bars, Bakura, uniforms, fast food places, money, and 'that damn curb!' She blinked.

"Onii-chan, how was your day at...work...?"

Jou responded with a new volley of curses, and stomped-well, hopped-off to go take a shower. Shizuka blinked again.

"I think he's unhappy..." She sighed.

***

Jou was now sitting in normal clothes on his bed, trying to pick a piece of relish that he missed out of his hair. Flinging the offending thing aside, the blonde flopped onto his back, muttering about the waste of a perfectly good Saturday. And still, no candy bar! Jou grabbed a pillow and flung it against the wall. Stupid fundraiser, stupid price, stupid stupid stupid! How the hell was he going to get money now!? He groaned, flinging an arm across his eyes. He could try working there again, but after that? Jou winced. He began to muse, then discovered he still had bun crumbs in his hair. Screaming curses, Jou went to take a second shower.

***

And that ends chapter one. And considering the fact I wrote that in school, that wasn't that bad...and reading is the most evil subject EVER!! GAH!

Seto: Serves you right.. ~.~ (picks a similar piece of relish out of his hair, stares at it)

Otogi: So then, is Jounouchi a natural blonde?

Jou: Har har, very good, dice boy! 'Specially with hitting Bakura in the face!

Otogi: Shut it. -_-

Jou: ...What the hell is a penny?

[facefaults] Dear Ra...JOU!

Jou: What?

Just...nevermind...that's it, you WILL be watching Pokémon now! BWAHAHAHAHA!

Jou: NO!

Hey, you'll get money for it...

Jou: Money...pfah. CANDY!! YES! Review so she continues it...and...I...get...CANDDDDYYY!

That's right Jou... oo

Errh, right, review so...Jou can get his candy bar. If I decide to *let* him...

Jou: You will! YOU MUST!!!

Right. Review so Jou can get his candy. On the count of three!

...THREE!


	2. Jou go bang bang!

Jou gets a job!

Chapter 2: Jou go bang bang!

Disclaimer: I only own the various things in my room. Which does not include the room itself, I live in an apartment. Okay? Good. Ooh, shiny CD's!

I use the word bang' a lot in this partthings falling make funny sounds when they land on people! And this chapter is kind ofshort. OO

Seto: Why'd you even continue this? No one cares! No reviews!

Actually, my friends liked it. They just didn't review[blinks] Read, do whatever

***

It was Sunday morning. Jou opened his eyes, groaned, and blinked rapidly, wondering why he hadn't gotten up earlier to go to work. Then he remembered yesterday's chaos, blinked a second time, and cringed. Oh well. He paused for a moment, trying to think of a way to make a quick buck before Tuesday. He walked over to the phone, debating who to call. Besides Anzu, or Ryou. He shrugged and looked outside. He _could_ rake leaves, but of course Jou was too lazy to. What else?

Shizuka walked out, and stared at the back of her brother's head for a while.

"Onii-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"You still have relish in your hair"

Jou turned his head to look at her.

"Really?"

Shizuka nodded, and Jou stalked out of the room, muttering curses again.

And still, Jou didn't know what to do for a candy bar.

***

Later that day, Jou was watching TV, channel surfing. He stopped when he saw a Home Depot commercial, and a thought hit him again–why not see if he could work there? He grinned, and dashed off, though he didn't remember to open the door until he smashed head on into it. Bang! Holding his head, Jou staggered out, dazed.

After magically getting himself to Home Depot, he quickly signed up for a part time job and left smugly, welcome to the fact he'd be getting a candy bar. Though not until Tuesday, since it was one of those magical things calledthree-day weekends! Though it **did** mean he had to wait an extra day for a candy bar. Well, it was worth it, right?

***

Jou walked into Home Depot, staring down at the bright orange uniform. What was with the bright colours? And why an APRON!? Jou plucked at it, and sighed. Firmly, he told himself that he'd be getting a candy bar out of it, and that brightened him up to no end.

Jou started walking down the aisle, somewhat confused as to what to do, when he was stopped by one of those stupid shoppers who don't know how to look at the signs that tell you where things were. Well, the boy turned his head to look at the idiot, and didn't notice that he was about a foot away from the wall until he had directed said customer to the aisle and looked forward. Bang! Jou ran smack into something, again. He heard someone sniggering behind him and spun around, only to see Malik on a ladder, laughing at him.

Jou, in retaliation, shoved the ladder so it, with Malik on top, fell to the ground. Bang! The egyptian boy glared at Jou, who was now the one laughing. Cursing, like almost every other person before him, Malik thanked Ra that he wasn't too high up, seized a board of plywood, and cracked it over Jou's head. Dusting off his hands, Malik went back to work, leaving a dazed Jounouchi behind him. After a while, the blonde shook his head rapidly, rubbing the back of his head where plywood had made contact, and growling.

***

A few more peaceful' hours past–the most violent thing that happened was that Jou smacked into about four more shelves, and that didn't count. Well, unless you count the fact that Malik was distracting Jou enough to make him go bang' more.

Well, Malik was shelving more things. He looked down, saw Jou passing below, and smirked. Jou glanced up as well, in time to see another piece of plywood hit him full in the face. Malik started snickering again.

"Oops! Sorry Jou!"

Jou growled, eyes blazing. That was it! He dashed off. Malik smirked, and climbed down from the ladder, just as Jou came back, dropping the remains of a box for a saw. 

"I swear I'm going to kill you!" Jou screamed. 

Well, I'm sure you can guess what happened next–Malik screaming and being chased by a psychotic Jounouchi waving a saw around.

Eventually, they got to the front of the store, which made just about everyone stop whatever they were doing and stare. A few people even started betting money on how fast Malik became jerky.

Magically, Yuugi and Anzu were there. Why, I don't know. But, Malik dived behind Yuugi, and Jou stopped guiltily. Malik shivered, cowering behind themidget.

"Don't let him eat me"

Yuugi blinked, then stared at Jou.

"What are you doing that scared Malik enough to have him hide behind me?"

"Errh" Jou id the saw behind his back. "Nothing"

Anzu stared. "Is this your idea of getting a job to buy a candy bar from Yuugi?" Jou nodded. "Jou, you are seriously screwed up. So, what do you have behind your back?" Jou held out the saw. "Jou, you might as well leave now and quit before you get kicked out of Home Depot too!"

Jou slunk out of Home Depot. Guess THAT didn't work. And on the way out? Silly Jou forgot to go through the exit' doors. Bang! Jou staggered home.

Well, by the time Jounouchi got back, he had successfully attracted 5,249 stares, kicked that damn curb' nine times, and swore too many times to count. Suffice to say, he wasn't happy. Not even close. He still only had one penny, and he wanted a damn candy bar! Well, this time he amazingly didn't bang into the door. Jou sighed, and slumped over on the couch. He looked up at the TV, saw another Home Depot commercial, and hurled the remote at the screen. Bang! Direct hit. No more TV. Now Jou **really** swore. He'd have to pay for THAT too!? Damn, today was definitely NOT a good day. 

And he didn't even get to keep the saw! 

Or even the apron. Plus, Jou was pretty sure Home Depot never wanted to see his face again. Why him?? WHY?? All he wanted was a damn candy bar! Shit, This would be harder than he thought.

***

Bwahaha! Jou go bang bang is right! ^_^

Jou: [whines] That huuuurt!

Damn well should. 

Jou: And the stupid plywood! 

Now THAT was humour!

Jou: Was not.

Yes it was. Authoress says so. ^^ Review if you wanthave funand send donations to Malik. Jou kindafreaked him out. ^^ Bye now! [waves]


End file.
